


Jumin's Thoughts

by juminswhore



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24112651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juminswhore/pseuds/juminswhore
Summary: Backrubs, scratches, and gentle touches mean so much more to those in love. A short insight to Jumin's thoughts about him, his wife, and being in love.
Relationships: Han Jumin/Reader, Jumin x MC, jumin/mc - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 121





	Jumin's Thoughts

“Close your eyes. Try to focus on your senses,” whispered Jumin. 

“I feel so awkward,” said his wife. 

“Why?” he asked. “It’s just me.”

Jumin sat against the headboard of their bed, his wife between his bent legs, her own crisscrossed. She rested an elbow on one of his knees and ran a hand through her hair. The tv was running in the background but neither of them paid much attention to it.

With a single lamp lit on their bedside table, the penthouse was rather cozy. They’d only returned from their honeymoon a short while ago, and with her moving in only shortly before, their ‘home’ was still a process in the making. A handful of her things still sat out of place, waiting to be rearranged, and Jumin was still making adjustments for her.

Her closet was filled, her drawers were stuffed, and the things that were associated with ‘her’ were strewn all about. Jumin was accustomed to neat, orderly things. Minimal ‘this’ and ‘that’. So when his wife moved in, it was definitely a change to what he considered normal.

Not that he would complain. 

Jumin swept her hair to the side before running his hands up and down her back. “Let me tend to your needs,” he said softly. Her hands tightened their holds on her ankles, her mind distracted by his touch. No, Jumin wasn’t a cold husband. He was a rather attentive one, actually. One that wanted to be involved and always included. That didn’t mean she wasn’t still surprised by his gentle touch every now and then.

“Tell me about your day,” he said, his hands creeping up to her shoulders. He rubbed with gentle pressure, paying careful attention to her sore spots. She shivered and cringed at the slight pain. 

“Well,” she said slowly. “Work was okay. Was slow. They let me go early, luckily. So I went to the grocery store. Then I picked up dinner and waited for you to come home. You’re off tomorrow, right? I’ll cook, but don’t get too excited I’m going to try something new.”

Jumin gave a soft laugh. “I love when you cook,” he said. “It’s not often I get a ‘home cooked’ meal. My father never cooked and his girlfriends rarely did either. Most of the time we went out or had a cook cook for us. I feel so lucky to have such a caring wife. One who wants to put so much time and effort into such a frivolous thing. We have several cooks here who can tend to our needs any given time, yet you still rather do it yourself. To put so much thought into something like that means so much to me. I truly treasure you, wife.”

She, grateful to be facing away from him, flushed deeply. She leaned back into his chest, slumping against him. She stretched out her legs as he let out a laugh. “I wasn’t done,” he said, adjusting to her body. She turned onto her side to lay against him, her arms finding his waist. 

“You’re too sweet to me,” she said. 

“I still have far ways to go to be the perfect husband,” he said, running his fingers through her hair. “There’s so much I need to do. I’m so glad we have the rest of our lives to be together.”

“Me too,” she said, her eyes fluttering closed. 

“You know,” he said softly, running his hand up and down her back. “A couple years ago we held a Christmas event. I accidentally walked in on V and Rika having a serious conversation. I had complimented them because truly, they looked like the perfect couple. She told me that there was someone special out there for me. I didn’t really hold onto that information, but I couldn’t help but remember that conversation when I met you. I never thought about it before until you showed up.”

Jumin brought a hand to the back of her neck, his fingers slipping into the base of her hair. His other hand slid its way up to the side of her face, tilting her up gently. He coaxed her to look at him, her tired eyes finding their way to his.

“I think,” he said slowly, his voice quieting. “She knew somehow you were coming. If only I had believed it, maybe I would have been more prepared for you.” He kissed her lips sweetly, light as feathers.

“I like how things are,” she said. Jumin’s smile let her know he knew exactly what she was talking about. The innocent, childish ways of learning how to be in love. It was like watching a baby learn to walk. There were stumbles and falls, tears and laughs. There was so much that went wrong, but so much that went right. 

Jumin had never been in love before, and she was starting to believe she’d never been either, not truly, not like this. He was so new to it all, yet he knew all the right things to say and do. 

“I love you so much,” he said. 

When you’re in love, it’s okay to make mistakes, to fall down, to not know what to do. To be in love you must love to learn. Your person will always change and grow, and so will you. The journey will always involve wrong turns, delays, and even stops, but the destination is what keeps you going, and so that is what the two thought, their eyes flickering between the other’s. 

Jumin held her snuggly, pulling her body close to his. “You are the most precious jewel I’ve ever been blessed to find. Even your faults I love. In my eyes I find you perfect.” He felt her curl against his chest, her eyes closed and content. The steady breaths she took calmed his racing heart. 

Even now, he felt butterflies. 

He tightened his hold on her and pressed soft, attentive kisses on her head. Being the perfect husband was something Jumin held high in his heart, one of the utmost important things on his list. She was a woman who he admired, and he wanted nothing more than for her to be proud to have him by his side. 

Because love, he found, was much more complicated than he thought. And no matter what it took, Jumin was determined to keep it alive and strong. It wasn’t everyday you met the love of your life.


End file.
